A Continuation
by IamtheWalrus
Summary: My take on what will happen in the next book. Definite OotP spoilers.


Hey all! My first fanfic, and I'm quite proud of it. This is just my events of what I think will happen after OotP. If you think it's boring, well, I guess I'm just a bad writer. Oh well.

Disclaimer: All characters and such are property to J.K.Rowling, and I can assure you that I'm not making a dime off any of this. Enjoy.

'I'm bored' thought Harry, as he shrugged to get a bit more comfortable on his lumpy bed. 'I wish Hedwig would hurry up, and get back.'

It was sometime around 11 at night, and though the day had been exhausting, Harry could not find solace in sleep. He was once again back at number four Privet Drive, and ever since his last term at Hogwarts had ended, Harry had been forced by his Aunt and Uncle to fix the house up. Harry's uncle, Vernon, had it set in his mind the idea of selling his house to buy a better one that was only half an hour away from London. For the second time in three years, Vernon Dursley was up for a promotion at his company, and, just as before, his thinking was that with a larger salary, came a larger house. Harry, being the virtual slave that he was, was given the task of fixing up the property in preparation of it being sold.

Harry refused to complain though. He was quite happy with the distraction, which also aided in exhausting him. Whenever he was not busy with his hands, his thoughts would begin to drift back to the horrific ordeal he had faced at the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts. He had dealt with the slander and ridicule all through out his last year, but the worst was when Voldemort had finally shown his hand. A feeling of burning hatred and anger would swoop onto the pit ofHarry's stomach whenever he thought of the night that the wizarding world had finally come to accept the return of the Dark Lord they so feared. The night he had lost one of thefinallinks he had to his parents…

Harry shook his head. He didn't want to think of his godfather right now. His body may have been tired, but his mind was buzzing, and seemed to be going a thousand miles a minute. Harry closed his eyes momentarily, before having them flicker open again. He was feeling restless. Jumping off the bed, he walked over to his window. Seeing no sign of Hedwig in the sky, he changed the direction of where he was starring, and instead looked out onto the dimly lit street below him. Finally, Harry did a double-take as herealized he had beenwatchinga shadowy figure making it's way down the street. The figure stopped right underneath the light post that was closest to number four.

Though he found it quite odd that the figure would stop so suddenly, and underneath a light in the middle of a street, Harry was glad that he could now at least get a better look at whatever it was. He couldn't tell if it was man or women, or if it was even human, due to the long black cloak covering it from head to toe. Harry continued to stare, but then let out a small yelp, and fell backward over a shirt that was laying on the floor. The figure, Harry was quite sure had looked up to his window. Though he could not see the creature's face, in the light of the light post, Harry had seen it's glittering eyes, and maniacal grin.

Completely unnerved, Harry gathered his courage, and got up onto his feet. Slowly, he looked back out the window, and let out a gasp of surprise as he realized that the figure was gone. He then let out a sigh of relief followed by a little chuckle. Did he even bother to think for one minute that him might have been imagining things? He was, after all, quite tired, and it was dark out as it were. Reminding himself of these things, Harry made to turn around, and just crawl back into his bed. Before he had averted his eyes completely from the window however, a small movement just below his window caught Harry's eye. With a realization of horror, Harry looked down to find the figure, it's eyes and teeth glittering, starring up at him. Frozen in fear, Harry had no choice but to look down at the figure, looking up and grinning at him. Slowly, the cloaked creature raised it's pale bony hand, and give a gesture with it's bony index finger. Harry then watched as the thing motioned for him to come outside.

A/N- Sorry it's a bit short, but I'll try to keep updates close to eachother. If you have anything to critisize so far, go for it. Anything to make this a bit better.


End file.
